fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Pretty Cure Concert!!
Magical Pretty Cure Concert!! (Magical Pretty Cure Concert!! Magical Pretty Cure Concert!!) is the ending song for the Pretty Cure All Stars Fuyu no Festival♫: The Song of Light! movie. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Magical Pretty Cure Concert!! Purikyua Purikyua Max Heart!! your best! my best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ motto baribari! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! ♪Pu・ri・Kyu・a♪ (high!) tte na kanji de♪ "Anata ga daisuki!" tte dareka ga omotteru "Taisetsu da yo!" tte need you! Kamishime ikiteru yo (Purikkyua! Purikkyua!) Supa Supa Supāku Supurasshu☆Sutā (Purikkyua!) Futari wa Futari wa Purikyua♪ Kurukuru mirakuru Supurasshu☆Sutā (Purikkyua!) Hacchake bucchake nō nō puroburemu (Futari wa Purikyua Splash☆Star) Tokimeku chikara wa♪ makkasenasai ★Splash☆Star★ Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Iza! Karei ni habataku chansu Kawaī kokoro wa min'na tsuyoi yūki wo matotte Ima anata ga watashi ga mezasu mirai ga aru kara Tomo ni tadoritsuite miseru! Datte sore ga eien fumetsu Purikyua yo Daitan futeki furu surottoru Genkai nante nai zettai YES! GO! GO! Iku yo, on'nanoko! Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Furesshu Purikyua! Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Tsunagaru (Rettsu!) Kizuna saikō! (Furesshu!) Ririshiku tsuyoku (Faito!) Pawā sakuretsu! (Okkē!) Purikyua Bīto Appu￪ (Panchi!) Haiburiddo ni (Kikku!) Rizumu awasete (Atakku!) Honki no shiawase (Hai!) Getto da yo!! Alright! Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Sā min'na de (Hai! Hai!) Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Hanasakaseyou Itsumo min'na no (Yes!) chikaku ni iru Issho ni kireina kokoro no hana (Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!) Sakase tsuzukeyou! Shingu! Ima, min'na de Suingu! Utaitai FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Sono namida kawaku made Dorīmu! Ame wo koeta Birību! Genki na kokoro mugendai∞ Itsudemo egao ga nanbā wan! (Happy! Lucky! Purikyua!) Doki doki dake ga Purikyua! Sekai wo kaeru happī rabu! Kawaī dake ja nai no ga Gāruzu no yakusoku na no Kimi wo shinjiru. Tame ni tatakau Muteki na! Yasashisa! Atsumete... (Yeah) Purikyua! HapinesuChāji Purikyua Shiawase no baiburēshon Anata ga warau dake de yūki hyakubai Ōra Ban Ban! (Purikyua~wonder smile) HapinesuChāji Purikyua! Ganbare purinsesu dokiri hiyari pinchi ni mo makenaide Hitori janai issho ni! Te wo tori yukeru yo Habatake purinsesu kibō, hikari tsunaide kō itsumademo Namida tachi ni Say, Good Bye! Mirai terase Go! Purinsesu Purikyua Wandā! Purikyua 5! Ribōn! Watashi wa atarashī kyō kara hajimemashou Dakara, taiyō wa mae yori ni akaruku kagayaite Ai to yume ga watashitachi no mawari sarete iru Ashita no tame ni yume wo tsukutte mimashou! Sā min'na Nani wo matte iru ka? Burūmingu! Hātokyatchi Purikyua!☆Ribōn Anata no sorera no me wo sasete wa ikenai Fukō ni fukaku ochiru Burūmingu! Hātokyatchi Purikyua!☆Ribōn Min'na ga shinjite iru koto ni naru naraba Subete ga daijōbu da to omou Burūmingu! Hātokyatchi Purikyua!☆Ribōn Min'na ga issho ni kuru Hātokyatchi Purikyua!☆Ribōn Mirai no tame ni tatakau Majikaru! Subete no akaruku kagayaiteru Majikaru! Subete no ganbatte iru Watashi wa min'na no shiawase wo mamoru Otogibanashi no mahō de Majikaru! Subete no akaruku kagayaiteru Watashitachi no monogatari ga ima hajimaru, majikaru ando byūtifuru Issho ni mirai ni maiagaru Watashitachi wa magical！Sumairu Purikyua!☆Ribōn Magical Pretty Cure Concert!! |-|Kanji= Magical Pretty Cure Concert!! プリキュア　プリキュア Max Heart! your best! my best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜　もっとバリバリ! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! ♪プ・リ・キュ・ア♪（high!） ってな感じで♪ 「あなたが大好き!」って 誰かが思ってる 「大切だよ!」 って need you! かみしめ生きてるよ (プリッキュア! プリッキュア!) スパスパ スパーク S☆S ふたりは ふたりは プリキュア♪ くるくるミラクル S☆S ハッチャケ ブッチャケ ノーノープロブレム (ふたりはプリキュア Splash☆Star) ときめくチカラは♪ まっかせなさい ★Splash☆Star★ Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! いざ! 華麗にはばたく チャンス かわいいココロは みんな 強い勇気をまとって 今 あなたが わたしが めざす未来があるから ともに たどりついてみせる! だってそれが 永遠不滅 プリキュアよ 大胆不敵 フル・スロットル 限界なんてない ぜったい Yes! GO! GO! 行くよ、女の子! Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! フレッシュプリキュア! フレッシュ! フレッシュ! フレッシュ! つながる (レッツ!) キズナ最高! (フレッシュ!) 凛々しく強く (ファイト!) パワー炸裂! (オッケー!) プリキュア ビートアップ↑ (パンチ!) ハイブリッドに (キック!) リズムあわせて (アタック!) 本気の幸せ (ハイ!) ゲットだよ!! Alright! ハートキャッチプリキュア!さあみんなで (ハイ!ハイ!) ハートキャッチプリキュア!花咲かせよう いつもみんなの(Yes!)近くにいる 一緒に きれいなこころの花(ハイ!ハイ!ハイ!ハイ!) 咲かせつづけよう! シング!今、みんなで スイング!唄いたい FOR YOU(FOR ME) FOR GIRLS(FOR BOYS) その　涙かわくまで ドリーム!雨を越えた ビリーブ!元気な心　無限大∞ いつでも笑顔が　ナンバーワン! (Happy! Lucky! プリキュア!) ドキドキだけが　プリキュア! 世界を変える　ハッピーラブ! 可愛いだけじゃないのが ガールズの約束なの 君を信じる。ために戦う 無敵な! 優しさ! あつめて… (Yeah) プリキュア! ハピネスチャージプリキュア 幸せのバイブレーション あなたが笑うだけで　勇気100倍 オーラBan Ban!(プリキュア〜wonder smile) ハピネスチャージプリキュア! がんばれプリンセス　どきり　ひやり　ピンチにも负けないで ひとりじゃない　一绪に！ 手を取りゆけるよ 羽ばたけプリンセス　希望、光つないでこう　いつまでも 涙たちにSay, Good Bye！ 未来照らせ Go！プリンセスプリキュア ワンダー！ プリキュア5 ！ リボーン！ 私は新しい今日から始めましょう だから、太陽は前よりに明るく輝いて 愛と夢が私たちの周りされている 明日のために夢を作ってみましょう！ さあみんな 何を待っているか？ ブルーミング！ ハートキャッチプリキュア！☆リボーン あなたのそれらの目をさせてはいけない 不幸に深く落ちる ブルーミング！ ハートキャッチプリキュア！☆リボーン みんなが信じていることになるならば すべてが大丈夫だと思う ブルーミング！ ハートキャッチプリキュア！☆リボーン みんなが一緒に来る ハートキャッチプリキュア！☆リボーン 未来のために戦う マジカル！すべての明るく輝いてる マジカル！すべての頑張っている 私はみんなの幸せを守る おとぎ話の魔法で マジカル！すべての明るく輝いてる 私たちの物語が今始まる、マジカルアンドビューティフル 一緒に未来に舞い上がる 私達はmagical！スマイルプリキュア！☆リボーン Magical Pretty Cure Concert!! |-|English= Magical Pretty Cure Concert!! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Max Heart your best! my best! That's how we're living so failure's no big deal! Fortune and happiness to those who smile! So send negative feelings flying~! Let the flower of life bloom! With everything we've got~ Work harder! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty with Cure Cure we are Pretty Cure~! ♪Pre・tty・Cu・re♪ (high!) With that feeling♪ "I love you so much!" is what someone is thinking "You're important to me!" means I need you! We reflect while we live (Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure!) Super super spark Splash☆Star♪ (Pretty Cure!) We are we are Pretty Cure A spinning miracle Splash☆Star (Pretty Cure!) Forgetting our troubles frankly there's no no problem! (Together we are Pretty Cure Splash☆Star) Leave the heart-throbbing♪ power to us ★Splash☆Star★ Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GO GO! Now! With gracefully flying chance Our cute hearts will combine our strong courage Now you and I will aim for it because the future is here So try to finally obtain it! But that's the eternal indestructible Pretty Cure A daredevil full throttle There are no absolute limits Yes! GO! GO! Let's go, girls! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GO GO! Fresh Pretty Cure! Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! Connect (Let's) With the best bonds! (Fresh!) Strongly dignified (Fight!) As we explode with power! (Okay!) Pretty Cure Beat Up↑ (Punch!) In the hybrid way (Kick!) Combining our rhythms (Attack!) Get really (Yes!) happy!! Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Come on, Everyone (Yes! Yes!) Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Let the flowers bloom Everyone's flower is (Yes!) always close by When we're all together our beautiful heart flowers (Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!) Will keep on blooming! Sing! Now, with everyone Swing! I want to sing FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Till we wipe all our tears away Dream! Having passed the rain Believe! Our energetic hearts are unlimited∞ Our smiles will always be number one! (Happy! Lucky! Pretty Cure!) The Pretty Cure make hearts throb! They change the world with happy love! They're more than cute They fulfill girls' promises They believe in you. That's why they fight They're invincible! And kind! All together...(Yeah) Pretty Cure! HappinessCharge Pretty Cure, Happiness vibration Just your smile ups my courage 100x, Aura Ban Ban! (Pretty Cure~wonder smile) HappinessCharge Pretty Cure Go for it princess! Even if you lose in a fight don't get upset As together we are not alone! We will go on holding hands Spread your wings princess! Let's hope, to connect the light for evermore With those tears Say, Good Bye! A bright future Go! Princess Pretty Cure Wonder! Pretty Cure 5! Reborn! I'll start a new today So the sun shines even brighter than before Love and dreams are around us Let's create a dream for tomorrow! Come on everyone What are you waiting for? Blooming! HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Don't let those eyes of yours Fall deep into misfortune Blooming! HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn If everyone would believe Everything would be fine Blooming! HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Everybody come together HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Fighting for the future Magical! We’re all shining bright Magical! We’re all doing our best I will protect everyone’s happiness With the magic of fairy tales Magical! We’re all shining bright Our tales begin now, magical and beautiful Together we’re soaring to the future We are magical! Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Magical Pretty Cure Concert!! Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Movies Category:Ending Songs Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Image Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures